


Hounds of Justice

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted noncon/dubcon, Breezango are mentioned, Death, Feels, Motorcycle Club!SHIELD, Other, Smut, Stalking, Violence, foursome smut, inspired by SoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader runs from an abusive past. She meets Hunter and Steph, who take an immediate liking to her. She then meets the President, VP, and Sergeant of Arms of the Hounds of Justice motorcycle club. The three men take a liking to her. Unfortunately, her past followed her to her new home and now she doesn't know what to do.





	Hounds of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be another installment of this at some point, but for now, enjoy these sexy men!

               You had never liked confrontation. You had watched your parents fight a lot growing up and when they started yelling at you, you took it. Whenever conflict arose around you, you would look down, never wanting to fight, yet you always seemed to seek out people that liked to fight. You brought toxic people into your life, ones that wanted nothing more than to fight with you and belittle you. It became a regular thing for you. You no longer noticed the fighting anymore, the belittling. It had all turned into white noise at some point in your late teens and it stayed like that.

           He was screaming and yelling at you, your ex calling you every name in the book. You could only look down at your hands, his screaming turning into background noise as you tried to tune him out. It was when his hand connected with your face that you finally snapped out of it. But that wasn’t enough. He beat you black and blue until you finally hit him back, shocking him. You grabbed your things and ran out of the house. He went to follow you, but you ran to your car, getting in and driving away as fast as you could before he could get to you. You even filed for a restraining order that was approved of rather quickly. You crossed state lines and ran away from him.

———-

           It took you four months to find a place to settle, in a small city in California. Nobody knew who you were, and nobody bothered trying to know. You had a trust fund you started to dig in to keep yourself afloat, getting a crappy little house that was big enough for just you and wasn’t so shitty that it needed a bunch of work done to it. It was in a rural neighborhood, far from many people, but no one bothered you as long as you didn’t bother them. You liked it that way. It helped you avoid conflict and it let you have some peace for once in your life instead of being surrounded by anger and frustration. The only problem was finding a job since you didn’t have many skills and not many places were hiring. You spent a good two weeks looking for a job, only to not be qualified for just about anything. You had learned to rely on others, but you wanted to rely on yourself now.

           You finally landed a job at a liquor store. It was easy work, the owner, Hunter, willing to show you the ropes and taking you under his wing rather quickly. He seemed to like you and despite his large and intimidating stature, he was a massive softy around you. His three sons seemed to like you as well. Hunter had adopted them all when they were teenagers and they all loved you very much, taking you in like a sister. You loved each of them in the month you had worked there. Tyler was always there with a helping hand, Pete was always there when people stared too long, a snarl on his face, while Trent always had a joke on hand, ready to make you laugh, especially at the most inappropriate times. It felt like a family and that was something you had always wanted.

           You tended to run the register when you worked, dealing with the regulars that came in for their alcohol and their chips. A lot of people came through for the food as well. The deli was run by Trent and Tyler as Pete had a knack for burning food for people that pissed him off. He usually worked in stocking or standing in the small doorway that led to the back that was behind the register. He was almost guarding you. It made you feel a bit safer when there were people that were passing through that lingered for too long around you. And if Pete wasn’t working, then Hunter was the one standing there. It made your life a bit easier knowing that they had your back. Hunter’s wife, Stephanie, would stop in often, always with lunch for Hunter and treats for all of you. She grew fond of you and always found an excuse to bring you a little something extra or to take you somewhere nice to get fun clothes. You had never had that kind of bond with your mom, so it made you truly feel like a daughter when she would do things for you. She insisted that you find somewhere else to live, offering up a room that they had available. She was very insistent.

           “Steph, I would say yes, but my lease on my house isn’t up for two more months,” you told her as you rang up items for Jeff Hardy, the proud owner of a music store with his own band.

           “Leave the girl be, Steph. You should let her live her life how she wants,” Jeff said, a twinkle in his eyes. He gave you a little nod as well as a bright smile. He had to be one of your favorite regulars as well as his older brother and the rest of their family. They were a sweet group and the little ones liked you. Jeff was on his way, back to his store. You could hear him mumbling a song as he left the store.

           “I like him,” you said with a smile as you leaned on the counter.

           Steph rolled her eyes. “He’s okay. He’s no Hunter though.”

           “You’re biased. Hunter is your husband while Jeff is just a friend of yours. Of course, you’re going to think that Hunter is better.” There was a smirk plastered to your face when you looked at Steph. “He’s your number one just like you’re his.”

           Steph gave you a playful shove, making you smile and flinch at the same time. Your flinch didn’t go unnoticed by her, but she didn’t say anything. She opened her mouth to say something, but the rumble of motorcycles stopped her. She whipped around. You peeked over her shoulder to see three men pulling in on Harley’s. Steph smiled softly when the men on the bikes came into the liquor store, all of them without their helmets. “Boys! Your back from your trip to Canada! How was it?” she asked.

           Your eyes widened at the size of the three men. All three were tall and broad. The one on the left had his curly brown hair down, wild form being inside a helmet. He wore a leather jackets that had flames on it as well as a patch that read ‘Sergeant of Arms’. The one in the middle was trim, his light shaggy hair falling into his eyes. He wore a simple leather jacket: no flames of any kind, just a small patch on the left side that read ‘Vice President’. And the one to the right had his long black hair tied in a ponytail that hung over his left shoulder. He didn’t have a leather jacket, just a leather vest over his black tank top that had a patch that read ‘President’.

           “It was good, Steph. We smoothed things over with Zayn and Owens. They said they won’t have anyone coming into Hound territory unless we are first informed and approve,” the one with the ponytail said. His gray eyes landed on you. “Who’s this?”

           Steph turned to look at you with a smile. She quickly introduced you. “She’s been working here for about a month now! She’s practically a part of the family.” She gave your cheek a soft squeeze. “These are three of my favorite boys. Come around the counter and meet them properly.”

           You did as she asked. You shook their hands, smiling up at them.

           “I’m Seth, Seth Rollins,” the flame jacketed one said as he shook your hand. He was extremely attractive and looked very fit. He gave you a little smirk as you started to blush.

           “Dean Ambrose,” the shaggy haired one said, his voice raspy like he had been screaming for hours on end. His fingers jittered against yours, his lean fingers squeezing yours gently. He gave you a dimpled smile, your heart skipping a beat upon seeing it aimed at you with those blue eyes sparkling at you.

           The last one smiled as well, your heart fluttering. “Roman Reigns, president of the Hounds of Justice motorcycle club. We’re glad to have you here,” he said. His voice was incredibly deep, making you shiver. “You’ll have to come by our clubhouse sometime when we throw a party. I mean, if you’re up for it.”

           “I, uh-“

           “We’ll definitely bring her when you do,” Steph interrupted, a large smile on her face. “I imagine that you’ll have a welcome back party this weekend.”

           Roman chuckled, but Dean answered. “Well, you know how we are, Steph: always ready to party and always ready to fight.” He cracked his knuckles, rolling his shoulders as he hopped up and down a bit. “Come over Saturday night. We’ll be having our party then.” He looked over at you. “I think you’ll have fun.”

           “Don’t worry, she’ll be coming along with us and the boys.” Steph draped her arm around your shoulders.

           They all smiled. “We’re gonna grab some booze, Steph. Be right back,” Seth said, sending a wink towards you that made you blush. They walked off, leaving you and Steph standing there.

           “I think they like you,” she whispered.

           You shoved her, giggling when she did the same to you. You went back to the register, pulling out the inventory list for the back room. Pete appeared, taking it from you with a gentle pat on your back. You smiled at him as he walked away from you. It was only a few minutes before the three men walked up to the register, all of them carrying alcohol. Dean set down a case of beer as well as a bottle of Jack, Seth shouldered him out of the way to set down a bottle of vodka, and Roman set down two gallons of ice cream, one chocolate and one vanilla as well as chocolate syrup and ice cream cones. You giggled at that. Seth and Dean stood off to the side while Roman paid once you rang up everything.

           “So, you think you’ll be coming to your shindig?” he asked, leaning forward onto his elbows as he smiled at you with that bright smile.

           A blush crept into your cheeks as he looked at you with a soft expression. “I could, possibly. I’ll go if Steph and the boys go, seeing as they’re the only people I know in town besides the Hardy’s.” You looked down at your hands. “I’m sure Steph will drag me there, so you will probably see me.”

           Roman grinned. “I could definitely get used to seeing you. So could the boys.” He glanced over at them where they stood by the magazines. They were whispering rather intently with one another, Dean looking relaxed, but you could see that he was actually tense, while Seth looked livid. Roman chuckled as the two men argued quietly. “We don’t get many new faces around here, especially not pretty ones like you, so we’d love to get to know you.”

           Your cheeks were on fire at this point with how much he was flirting and talking about you. No one had ever shown such an interest in you, not in a long time. He waved over the guys and they all picked up something on the counter.

           “I should let you get back to work. We hope we get to see you at the party.” All three winked at you before they left. They loaded up their bikes, your eyes never leaving them until they were rumbling away. You sighed deeply, a dreamy look taking over your face.

           “Somebody’s got a crush,” Stephanie whispered in your ear.

           You jumped, heart beginning to pound. She chuckled at your reaction.

           “Who’s got a crush?” Hunter asked as he came from the back room. He looked at you and smiled slightly, but took on a stern face. “Do I need to worry about anything?”

           Steph shook her head, a grin still plastered to her pretty face. “Roman, Seth, and Dean were just in here and all of them seemed quite smitten with her just like she seemed smitten with all of them.”

           “I am  _not_ smitten!” You crossed your arms. “They’re just cute is all.”

           Hunter chuckled. “We’ll bring you along to the party I’m sure that they’re gonna have at the clubhouse. You can stay with us so you’re not all alone at the party. No need to be a wallflower when we go.”

———-

           Saturday afternoon found you in your bedroom with your clothes tossed all over the place. You didn’t know what to wear to a  _biker party._  You groaned in frustration, flopping onto your bed to stare up at the ceiling. A knock on your door forced you up off the bed and to the front door. Steph greeted you when you opened it. She pushed her way in, a broad smile on her face upon going into your bedroom to see all your clothes thrown around.

           “I knew you would need help,” she said. She started grabbing a few of your clothes, setting them aside. She settled on a few outfits while you stood there in the doorway, arms crossed over your chest as you looked on. “Okay, come try these on and I’ll tell you which one is going to be the one that keeps those boys’ eyes on you all night long.”

           You sputtered when she said that. “I don’t want to keep their eyes on me by any means! Steph, this is-“

           “Honey, you are clearly interested in them. Just yesterday, they came in to get more beer and you were bright red when they  _all_ flirted with you. Don’t think I didn’t miss it. Besides, it’s not every day that three very attractive young men take an interest in the same girl. And I like to meddle and there is nothing wrong with you wanting three different men. If we can love more than one friend, we can love more than one person in a romantic way.”

           You looked at her like she was crazy. “I barely know them. How could I even remotely like them romantically?” You walked over to the bed to look at the outfits.

           “I saw the way you looked at them. You definitely have a crush on all three of them and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Let’s pick an outfit, one that is very much you, but also very… sexy.” She handed you the first one. “Go put it on.”

           You begrudgingly took it, heading into your bathroom. You didn’t like this outfit already. The top fit weird as it was old, the leggings were a little baggy from being worn so much. You stepped out and Stephanie immediately grabbed a different one, handing it to you. It got a similar reaction, the top too baggy and the skirt she paired it with was a bad length for you. It was the last outfit that had both of you sold. A V-neck black t shirt and a pair of skinny jeans seemed to be just right. The shirt showed just the right amount of cleavage and the jeans were tight, but comfortable. Steph gave you a thumb up when you showed her. You pulled on some boots while Steph got a bunch of her makeup stuff.

           “Steph, no, I don’t want to go overboard,” you said when she started pulling out a bunch of different things.

           “Oh, this isn’t for you! I’m touching up my makeup while you do something about that hair of yours. It’s quite a mess.”

           You looked in the mirror to see that it wasn’t a mess, just a little more wild than usual. You opted to leave it down but did what you usually did when it was down. Steph was doing her makeup while you did your usual makeup, trading banter back and forth.

           You looked at her once you were done. “So, Steph, you came over for more than helping me get ready. Why else did you come over?” You had noticed the tenseness that had been in her body since she came over. Even while she was talking, she had been a bit tense.

           She sighed and shook her head. “Nothing for you to worry about, okay? Hunter just thought you could come to the party with me instead of driving by yourself. It only makes sense.” You knew she was lying, but you could tell that she didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering her. You nodded. She gave you a smile. “We should get going. Hunter and the boys are probably already there and I’m sure you’re dying to talk to your boys.”

           You blushed brightly. “They are not my boys!”

           “You just wait. I’m sure you won’t mind the three of them standing around you giving you a bunch of attention that you deserve.” She winked at you as she dragged you outside. The ride to the clubhouse was filled with her telling you all about ‘your boys’. “They’re inseparable, you know? Some people have said some things, saying that the three of them are together, but don’t listen to rumors. Who cares if they are? It’s their lives.” She pulled into a parking lot that was rather packed already, full of mostly motorcycles. “Looks like more than just the Hounds are here! Seems the Wolves are here too!” Once again, she was dragging you, this time out of the car and towards the clubhouse which looked more like a bar. Pete was standing outside, talking to a pretty girl. He gave you both a nod, but returned to talking to the girl once you went inside.

           The place was larger than you expected once you were inside. You thought for sure that it was going to be packed, people having to squeeze through, but you were lucky enough that it was big, so there was plenty of space to walk around. Steph led you to the bar where Hunter, Trent, and Tyler were all talking to a few of the bikers. The one biker was impossibly tall and you saw he had a ‘President’ patch on his leather jacket as well as a large wolf on his back.

           “Baron! It’s so good to see you,” Stephanie said.

           The large man turned around and pulled Steph into a hug before looking down at you. “Hey, I’m Baron, president of The Wolves.” He held a large hand out, a few thick rings on his fingers. You shook it with a smile on your face as you introduced yourself. “Good to meet you. Reigns and the others were telling me about you. You must be something special to get those three to all want you.”

           There was that damn blushing again. You started to stutter out something, but you weren’t quite sure what you were trying to say.

           Baron clapped you on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Of all of the Hounds, they’re the best ones. You couldn’t ask for better to be interested in you.” He looked over your shoulder and grinned. “Speak of the devil.”

           A tap on your shoulder made you turn around. You looked up to see Dean grinning down at you, dimples firmly in place as he stuck his tongue out ever so slightly. “I’m glad you came,” he rasped out. “Do you want a beer or something?”

           You couldn’t really respond, but you nodded. He tapped the bar and two beers appeared from the bartender. He handed you one of them. You took a quick swig as he threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side like you were old friends, not mere acquaintances. He pulled you away from the bar, which should have made you nervous, but you felt a strange kind of comfort from being under his arm. You felt safe. He led you straight to where Roman and Seth were sitting at a booth in the corner. Seth smirked when you approached while Roman smiled.

           “Look who I found,” Dean said. “Come sit with us, darlin’.” Dean motioned for you to sit. Him calling you ‘darlin’’ sent shivers down your spine.

           You sat down, sliding into the spot next to Seth. He was quick to wrap an arm around you, tugging you in close for a brief moment. “Good to see you, sweetheart. We’re glad you made it.”

           “It’s very good seeing you, baby girl,” Roman said, tilting his head towards you with a smile.

           You felt a little overwhelmed by their attention, eyes falling to the beer in your hands as you spun it around a bit.

           “No need to be nervous. We just want to get to know you,” Seth said, his hand coming to rest gently on your wrist. “If this makes you uncomfortable, you can always leave.”

           You looked into his deep brown, puppy dog eyes. “This is just a lot, you know?” you mumbled. “I’m not used to this kind of attention.”

           Dean chuckled from your other side. “It’s okay. If you want to get used to it, you just need to come around more.”

           You couldn’t help your smile at his words. “I guess I will have to come around more.” You felt at ease then.

Roman reached over and patted your hand. “Where’d you come from before you came here?” he asked.

You gave him a quick answer, your heart fluttering at the mere mention of the place. You still had all the memories from there, the good, but especially the bad, especially the ones that revolved around your ex. They seemed to notice and dropped the subject as quickly as it had been brought up. Dean was quick with a shitty joke that made you laugh. Your laughter relaxed them as they started joking around with you and telling you about their lives. You could already feel yourself growing attached to them and you weren’t sure if you were terrified or pleased. It felt good to get this kind of attention instead of the anger you experienced from past partners.

———-

           It was almost two in the morning when Steph decided to call it a night. You had found yourself practically seated across all three men’s laps, them all talking animatedly about their lives. You had had a few beers and were feeling very comfortable on their laps, but when Steph wanted to leave, you decided to go with her. The boys each gave you a hug. Dean’s hands had jittered a bit, but he hug was warm and welcoming. Seth hugged you tightly, lifting you into the air a bit. Roman was gentler, enveloping you in warmth and softness. You could get used to their hugs, that was for sure.

           Stephanie had questioned you the whole way home, asking if you were interested in all three, or just a specific one, or maybe two of them. You admitted to her that all three were very appealing: Dean with his dimpled smile and easy jokes, Seth with his nasally laugh and cockiness, and Roman with his deep voice and gentle nature. All three made you swoon if you were being honest. Steph dropped you off at home, saying goodbye and driving away. You went to your front door, but froze when you looked at your car. Pink rose petals were scattered across the windshield and hood. Your heart began to pound as you looked around in the dark night. You yanked out your phone and called Steph. She didn’t answer. You started to panic, quickly dialing Pete.

           “What is it?” he answered.

           “P-Pete, I need y-you to come get me from m-my house, p-pl-please,” you stuttered, tears tracking down your face.

           You could hear him shuffling around. “What’s wrong? Is someone there?” he asked. “I’ll call Roman, he and the guys can come get you, okay? Dad has my car and he isn’t home yet.”

           You gave him a quiet okay.

           “I’ll call you back as soon as they’re on their way to get you, love. That way you can talk to me ‘til they get there.” He hung up.

You were holding your breath, waiting for  _him_ to jump out from somewhere, fear gripping you until your phone began to ring. You were quick to pick up. “Pete?”

“They’re on their way. They said they’ll be there in about ten minutes. I’ll stay on the phone with you until then, alright?”

“Thank you, Pete,” you whispered.

You heard him scoff, but you knew he had a small smile on his face. “Anything for my family,” he said. “So, tell me, what do you think of the Hounds? You seem quite interested in them and they seem quite interested in you.”

You chuckled at his attempt to keep you distracted. “I like them. I probably like them more than I should. Your mom was already grilling me about them on the car ride back to my house.” Your hands had finally stopped shaking. “I hope I get to know them better.” Your head spun a little at the thought of being with  _all three of them_. It made your heart flutter as well.

The sound of motorcycles in the distance pulled you from your conversation with Pete. Pete stayed on the phone with you until the three bikes pulled into your driveway. He bid you goodnight and told you to call him if anything happened. You agreed and hung up when the boys headed towards you once they were off their bikes. Roman reached you first, his hands landing on your shoulders gently. He brought his hand up to your face and lifted you chin, your eyes meeting his for a moment before you hugged him tightly, arms around his waist as you cried.

“What happened?” Seth asked, his voice sounded strained. He looked at your car to see the flower petals.

Dean took one in his hand. “Who did this?” He looked at you, his blue eyes looking wild, almost crazed with anger. You usually would have flinched away from that look, but it wasn’t directed at you, just the person that had put the petals on your car.

You opened your mouth to speak, but couldn’t, nothing but a choking sound coming from you. Dean’s gaze softened. He reached his hand out, taking yours to stroke your knuckles. Seth rubbed your back while Roman simply held you. “It was my ex,” you managed to say. “He got violent with me, so I got a restraining order against him. I-I didn’t think he would follow me a-and I have no idea if the restraining order works in this state.” You turned your face to sob into Roman’s chest. “I’m scared…” you choked out. Dean squeezed your hand and Seth rested his hand on the back of your neck, rubbing there softly.

“Let’s get you back to the clubhouse. You can bunk with us for the night and in the morning, we can talk about this,” Roman said. He led you to his bike, him climbing on first and you following suit, your arms winding tightly around his middle. “We’ll keep you safe, baby girl. I promise.” He patted your hands on his stomach and turned on his bike. It rumbled, and you were off. Seth and Dean flanked you and Roman as you drove. It wasn’t long before you were back at the clubhouse. You climbed off once the bike was turned off, your body still trembling, this time not just from fear, but from the cold. Seth took your hand in his.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Seth gave you a soft smile instead of his usual smirk, his deep brown eyes twinkling.

Roman pressed his hand to your lower back. “Let’s get inside. It’s cold and I know you could use some sleep.” He pressed a quick kiss to your cheek before they led you inside. You saw a few of The Wolves passed out in some of the booths and one on a pool table. There were a few Hounds passed out as well.

Dean chuckled a bit at the sight. “We should party with The Wolves more.”

They led you upstairs and towards the back of the clubhouse. You entered a room which was consisted of two dressers, a desk, and a large king sized bed. Roman rummaged around in one of the dressers until he found a large t shirt and a pair of his sweats, handing them to you. “Bathroom is right there. You can go change into those since I’m sure you don’t want to sleep in jeans.”

You went to change, tugging off your shirt and bra followed by your jeans. You tugged the shirt on, taking in a deep breath. It smelled like Roman, which brought comfort you had never had. You tugged the sweats on next. You tied them so they fit before you folded your clothes, walking back out into the room. They were all shirtless and in their underwear, talking low to one another. You drank in the sight of them all shirtless. Dean was trim and lean, muscled, but not overly so. He was pale in comparison to the other two and covered in scars. You wondered how he got them. Seth was defined and a bit darker than Dean. He also had a tattoo that ran from the nape of his neck down his spine a bit. His long hair was in a low bun as well. Roman was thick and powerful, a tribal tattoo winding up his right arm and across his right pec. He was thick and had his dark hair down and free.

“Like what you see, darlin’?” Dean asked. He had his tongue sticking out as he looked at you expectantly.

You were surely bright red now. You sputtered out a reply, to which the three only raised their eyebrows. You hugged yourself tightly, looking down at the ground. A hand tugged your face up. Dean was looking down at you. He brushed your hair from your face with a smile as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you towards the bed. You sat down on the end of it as Dean kneeled in front of you, his smile still in place as he rested his head on your knee. But then he grew serious.

“Do you wanna tell us about this ex of yours?” Seth asked as he sat next to you.

A frown took over your face. Roman sat on your other side, his hand taking yours. “We need to know so we can protect you, baby girl.”

You had never felt as safe as you did in that moment. The three of them around you, not in a menacing way, but in a comforting way, in a way that made you feel the safest you had ever felt. You took in a deep breath. “I’m used to having angry people around me. My parents were always arguing, my friends were all toxic people, and most of my partners have been toxic people. He was the last one. He was…” You were holding back tears. “He was the worst one. He would call me names, say horrible things to me and I was passive about it. I would usually just tune him out. Until he smacked me around a bunch and I ran. I got a restraining order and ran. I… I guess he followed.” You sniffled and wiped your nose. “I forgot to go to the police station and make sure my restraining order crossed state lines.”

Dean pushed your legs apart slightly to hug you around your middle, his head pressed to your chest. “We won’t let anyone hurt you,” he mumbled. He looked up at you, his chin resting between your breasts. “We promise.”

You nodded.

“We should let you get some sleep. We can sleep somewhere else if you want,” Seth said.

You shook your head. “No, I want you guys in here with me, please… I feel safer with you nearby.”

Dean stood up, taking your hands and pulling you with him. “Let’s get you tucked in for the night. Where do you want us to sleep? We can take the floor-“

“No…” You climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers back to get underneath. “Sleep on the bed with me, please. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Roman followed you, pulling you down against his side. He was warm and that immediately made you tired. Seth wrapped himself around your back while Dean wrapped himself around Seth. It felt a little odd at first, but you soon you grew comfortable, relaxing against them until you finally fell asleep, Roman holding you tight, Seth holding you close, and Dean’s hand resting on your waist.

———-

           It took two days for you to settle in. The police chief, Shane, said he would look into it and get back to you as soon as he could. The Hounds hadn’t trusted him at first, saying they would take care of it. Shane had been quick to ask them to let him handle it.

           “We’re going to do it, McMahon. She’s  _ours_ to protect,” Dean had ground out, eyes going a little wild as he gently moved to stand in front of you. “We can take care of her.”

           “Dean, I can’t just let you deal with this guy. This needs to happen according to the laws, not your vigilante bullshit,” Shane said, crossing his arms as he eyed them carefully. “Let me catch this guy, okay? Let me catch him my way. I want to help as best I can with the men I have.”

           “The men you have aren’t good enough! This entire station has been shit since Breeze and Fandango left! You had two of the best right here and then you went and fire ‘em because they were making the rest of ya look bad!” Dean was in Shane’s face now. Dean stared Shane down. “We’ll take care of it ourselves, Chief. She needs results, not you sending Ellsworth on the case.”

           Roman set a hand on Dean’s shoulder, pulling the lean man back. “We will handle this, Shane. Her safety is our top priority. And if you don’t let us deal with it,” Roman stepped forward, “then you’re going to have more problems than him.”

           Shane rolled his eyes. “You don’t scare me, Reigns. You’re going to let me deal with it or I’m going to jail you for the night for threatening a police officer.”

           “Just stop,” you finally said. You sounded absolutely dejected. “Nothing is going to stop him. Not now. If you can’t find him, then he’s waiting you out, waiting to see if you’ll leave me unattended.” You shook your head. “I want to go back to the clubhouse.” You took Seth’s hand, leaning against him. He was quick to pull you to his side, his arm winding around your waist. He gestured with his head towards the door. Roman nodded. Seth pulled you outside the station, careful to keep his arm around you while you waited for the other two.

           Seth was very adamant about keep his arms wrapped around you, him casually leaning against the wall, his face tilted down towards yours as he smiled. “You know, it takes a lot for someone to catch the eyes of all three of us. And I’m glad it was you.” He pushed some of your hair out of your face. “I know that there might be a chance of you not wanting in any part of this, or picking only one of us. I understand completely. I know we can be a lot to handle, but we would never force you to do anything you don’t want to.” His smile was soft as he gazed down at you with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

           “I am very tempted,” you said boldly. “Although, I barely know the three of you and there’s so much going on. I don’t know what to do right now…”

           Seth tugged you closer if that was even possible, pushing his hand into your hair to gently cradle the back of your head. “We will protect you, no matter what. You mean a lot to us, okay? We want you to be safe and protected. We don’t expect anything from you in return, okay?”

           You nodded.

           A few moments later, Roman and Dean exited the station, both red in the face, but Roman looked calmer than Dean. Dean was twitching and rolling his shoulders, cracking his knuckles as he started to pace. “We’re gonna get ‘im. He ain’t coming near you and if he tries, his face is gonna meet my fists,” Dean grumbled, eyes getting wilder by the second. You reached out, taking his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Those wild blue eyes fell on you. “I won’t let anything happen to you, darlin’.  _We_ won’t let anything happen.” He pulled you from Seth into a hug, your cheek pressed to his chest.

           “Can we stop by my house? I want to get some of my things,” you mumbled. You looked up at Dean.

           “We can do that,” Seth said.

           You headed for their bikes, this time riding on the back of Dean’s. He had insisted, this sad look in his eyes remaining there until you climbed on, hugging him tightly. He patted your hands and the four of you were off towards your house. They went inside with you, helping you pack a few bags. Dean hovered around you a bit, but you didn’t mind. You could see something in his eyes, a need to be near you in case something happened, so you didn’t say anything, instead letting him hover, letting him touch the small of your back at times and letting him hold your hand when there was a creaking nose from the hallway outside. He was very flinchy, almost as bad as you were.

———-

           You ended up staying at the clubhouse for over a week. Each night, all three would sleep with you, always switching positions. One night, Dean had woken up sweating and scared, his eyes wild. The boys tried calming him down, but he wasn’t listening to them. But it was your gentle touch that brought him back to bed. You cradled him to your chest, running your fingers through his shaggy hair as you whispered to him that everything was okay, that nothing could get him while you were there with Roman and Seth. He relaxed against you, falling asleep with you holding him tightly. Roman had curled around Dean that night, his eyes sad. Seth excused himself from the three of you, tears in his eyes as he left the room to sleep in another. You asked Roman why Seth had left, why Dean had been so scared.

           “Not many years ago, Seth turned his backs on us and joined the Authority, a biker gang from a few states over. They had been trying to infiltrate our territory for years and they managed to get Seth on their side. Dean wasn’t okay after that. I tried to do what I could, but Seth’s betrayal almost tore the whole club apart.” Roman looked down at Dean. “We finally chose to settle it two years ago. We went to the desert in California, middle of nowhere, all of the Authority and all of the Hounds, and we had a standoff. Dean went a little off the rails, which he hasn’t done in years, and went full attack mode on Hunter-“

           “H-Hunter? You mean-“

           “Yeah, same Hunter. But it turns out it was his father-in-law, Steph-s dad, that was forcing them to do it. Shane is actually his son and Vince didn’t take that too well. Anyways, Dean unloaded. Randy, one of Hunter’s old enforcers, ended up having a knife on him. It was supposed to be fists only, but Orton has never played by the rules. He laid into Dean, it’s why he’s got so many scars. Seth ended up killing Orton for what he did to Dean and then turned on Hunter. Hunter laid his arms down, not wanting anymore of this. He retired from the biker gang and they disbanded. Some of them joined us, but for the most part, they all live normal lives.” Roman looked at you in the dark of the room. “Dean’s been through hell and I know that he still dreams about that night, when Seth came back to us. Seth still feels guilty, so when Dean has an episode, he leaves us alone for the night. But I don’t want Seth to be alone. He’s done so much to prove himself and show that he wants this as much as we do.”

           You nodded in understanding. “Someone should go be with Seth. I can stay here with Dean,” you whispered.

           Roman nodded. “You sure, baby girl?”

           “Go. Seth needs to understand that he doesn’t need to be alone in this.” You reached over and stroked Roman’s cheek. “He needs you, Ro. I’ve got Dean.”

           Roman pressed a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s. He carefully leaned over Dean to kiss you on the forehead. “Holler for me if something happens okay?” Roman left after you nodded to him.

           It was quiet for a few moments, while you stroked Dean’s hair, your mind wandering.

           “You’re all too good to me.”

           Dean scared you, making you jump a little.

           “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He looked up at you. “I don’t know what I did to deserve the three of you and I hope that I can someday repay all of you for caring about me.” He looked down, sadness in his eyes.

           You tilted his chin up, feeling much bolder in your sleepy state, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. You pulled away too quickly for your liking, but you had something to say. “We care about you so much, Dean. Roman, Seth, and I all love you so much.”

           Dean’s eyes filled with tears. “You love me?” he whispered.

           You nodded. “I do, I do. You three care about me so much and I’ve never been cared for like this.”

           Dean pulled you close. “I think this is information that the other two could hear.”

           “We heard,” Roman said from the doorway.

           You jumped again, eyes darting to the doorway where Roman was carrying a very tired and teary-eyed Seth. “Come on, get back into the bed,” you said. Roman set Seth down beside Dean. Roman pressed himself to Seth’s back.

           “You love us?” Seth whimpered. “Even after what I did?”

           You nodded, as did Dean. “We love you, Seth,” Dean said. “You’ve proven that you deserve to be loved.” Dean rolled over to hold Seth while you spooned Dean, pressing your forehead to the back of his neck.

           “Let’s sleep, guys,” Roman said, kissing Seth lightly before doing the same with you and Dean, his mouth soft, but his beard scratching against your mouth. It soon turned into a small cuddling session, all of you falling asleep rather quickly, all tangled together and content with your new status among your boys.

———-

           The boys had to go out of town, unfortunately, to help the Wolves with a small turf war they were having with the Social Outcasts. The boys put you under the care of Shane, saying that if anything happened to you while they were gone, they would personally castrate him. You waved them off, telling them to be safe and giving each one a kiss goodbye. You watched them ride off down the road. They would be back in a week. You knew it was going to be a long week, especially with the threat of your ex still around. But you needed to be strong, so the boys could go do what they needed to. And everything was going fine. Shane always had a cop tailing you, an Officer Hawkins that was beyond incompetent, but apparently needed to prove himself. He wasn’t very good and it made you feel a little unsafe, but he was the only one willing to tail you.

           The boys were due back anytime now. You were at your house, cleaning up some things and grabbing a few things to take back the clubhouse for the night. You peeked outside to see Hawkins car outside. It made you feel a bit better, until you had the sudden realization that he was knocked out in his car, window broken. You turned to run to the kitchen to grab a knife. You were too slow, an arm catching you around the waist and dragging you back to your bedroom. You kicked and screamed, but the hand over your mouth stopped too much noise from coming out. You were thrown onto the bed, a gun pointed at you by your ex.

           “You make any noise and I won’t hesitate to shoot you,” he growled.

           You nodded quickly, eyes watering as you scooted as far back onto the bed as you could. He put his gun in the back of his jeans as he walked towards you, slowly climbing onto the bed. Fear was gripping you tighter than a vice as he neared you.

           “It’s okay, princess, it’s okay,” he whispered to you. “I’m doing this for your own good, okay? Running away from me wasn’t a good idea, princess. It only led you to these biker men, these men that will only get you hurt.” He touched your face, making you flinch. “None of that. I know I hurt you, but it’s because I feel so deeply, I just love you so much.”

           You nodded. “I-I know you do. You…” You looked down at your hands, trying to find a way to stall, knowing that as any moment your boys could be riding into town to come and get you. You had told them you would be at your house when they come back, so you knew they would be coming there. You just needed to bide your time and keep your ex distracted. “You just get so angry so easily, but I don’t want you to be angry with me. I was just scared.” You faked a smile. “Your passion is unlike any other I’ve ever witnessed and it scared me because I’m not used to it.”

           He stroked down your face, smiling the entire time. It was unsettling. “You drive me to such passion, princess.” He kissed you fiercely. He pulled away to take his gun out of his jeans, setting it onto the nightstand. “Let me make love to you, so I know that you still trust me.” He took off his shirt. “Go ahead, princess.”

           You slowly took your shirt off, tears beginning to well in your eyes. He began tugging his pants off, grabbing yours to follow. You tried to hold your tears back as you let him, but you soon it became too much. You grabbed the gun on the nightstand, shooting it at random. He yelped in pain, jumping from the bed as he held his hand over his stomach. You got up from the bed, tears streaming down your face as you aimed the gun at him.

           “You stupid fucking bitch! How fucking dare you!” He moved towards you but stopped once he felt the pain in his gut. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

           You hadn’t noticed the sounds of motorcycles approaching, nor did you hear the three men entering the house. Not until large hands pulled the guns form your hands and you were pulled form the room. Your view of your ex was blocked by the broad shoulders of Dean and Seth standing next to one another, glaring down your ex. Roman pulled you to the living room, shushing you as you cried. You clung to him, hands clutching and gripping at his vest as you tried to keep yourself together.

           “Stay right here, okay? I’m going to get you something to put on and then we can leave,” Roman said, touching your face gently before he left you in the living room. You waited for only a minute. Then he was there with a shirt and pants, handing them to you. You took them with shaky hands as you stared into space. He grabbed you, steadying you as you swayed. He sat you on the couch and helped you dress with gentle hands. There was a deep scream from your bedroom, making you jump and screech as you covered your ears. Roman covered your ears with his hands, pulling you forward gently. “C’mon.” He led you outside. He got on his bike, helping you on behind him.

           “What are they going to do to him?” you whispered.

           Roman shook his head. “Nothing you need to know about, okay? I’ll take you home, they’ll deal with him, and then we’re going to give Shane some fucking words for putting Hawkins on the fucking case.” Roman revved his bike to life and off you were to the clubhouse. Owens and Zayn were outside, both looking worse for wear. Roman pulled into the parking lot and took you inside. You saw a few others that were battered and bruised. That’s when you finally noticed the bandages on Roman’s temple and several bruises marring his skin.

           “Oh god, Ro, what happened?” you asked urgently, hands gently touching his face, but avoiding the bruises and cuts he had.

           “Just some bruises and scrapes from the scuffle we had with the Outcasts. We’re all fine, okay?” Roman took you to your room. He pulled you to the bed, tucking you against his side. “Are you okay, baby girl?” he whispered.

           You started sobbing as everything started to come crashing down. You were still gripped with fear as you clung to Roman, your tears soaking into his tank top. He shushed you quietly, pulling you practically on top of him to cradle you and hold you. “I-I was a-afraid y-you wouldn’t get th-there in ti-time. I was sc-scared he was g-going to-“

           Roman tilted your face up towards him, pressing his finger over your mouth. “I’m sorry we arrived a little later than expected. From now on, when we have club business, one of stays behind to be with you. We’re never leaving you like that again.” He kissed you very softly before pulling away. “Try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll be here the entire time.”

           You shut your eyes, holding them shut tightly. Roman started humming, the sound rumbling in his chest and making you sleepy.

———-

           They never did tell you what they did to your ex, nor did you want to know. All you knew is that he was probably dead, and Shane couldn’t do anything about it. They had grilled Shane, threatening to beat him within an inch of his life. Hawkins was fired shortly after. Life began slowly returning to normal, with you getting out of the lease on your house and moving to the boys house, which turned out to not be the clubhouse, but a nice place out in the hills away from the city. They had you at the clubhouse due to it being in town, but now they could keep you at their house. It took a couple months to stop jumping at every noise you heard, but it eventually calmed and everything felt good.

           Things were incredibly domestic feeling with your boys. You were making breakfast for the four of you, in only one of Roman’s button-ups and your panties, singing softly as you made pancakes. An arm wrapped around you from the side, Dean sipping from his coffee mug as he held you. You turned your head, pressing a kiss to his neck before going back to making breakfast. He kissed the side of your head before he headed to the dining area, sitting down and pulling out the newspaper. Seth was next, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling your face up to his for a quick kiss, a smile gracing his face. He sat by Dean, pulling his phone out. Roman was last, arms winding around you from behind and he started swaying gently, humming softly as he held you. You bumped him away with your butt.

           “Breakfast is ready,” you said with a smile. Seth was up first, hopping up and down like a child as he waited for you to step out of the way. Once you stepped aside, he was piling his plate high with food. Dean was a bit more subdued in getting his food, but no less excited for breakfast. He pressed a quick kiss to your mouth after he was done. Roman took his time, handing you a plate so you could get what you wanted before he served himself. You sat at the table, Seth to your left, Dean to your right, and Roman settling across from you. You talked back and forth about your plans for the day. The boys had a meeting, so you were going to be left alone at the house. Owens and Zayn would watch the house until they got back, so that gave you time to yourself. You went through your clothes and smiled a bit when you found some lingerie you hadn’t worn since you got it. You slipped into it, admiring how it looked on you in the bathroom mirror.

           You decided to keep it on, knowing your boys were going to be showing up in about half an hour. You were doing poses in the mirror, smiling. You liked how you looked. You went into the bedroom, lying down on the king-sized bed. You attempted a few “seductive” pose, only to feel ridiculous. The front door opened downstairs, Seth hollering your name. You quickly laid on your side, trying to look seductive. Then you rolled onto your back, messing with your hair until you felt it looked sexy and you laid out, trying to look as sexy as you could. You heard Dean call your name this time. You responded, hollering to them from the bedroom.

           “Oh, wow.”

           You looked over to see Seth with his mouth open as he stared at you, eyes wide. You smiled shyly, your face beginning to turn red.

           “What’s wrong with… you…” Dean asked, stopping once he saw you too. “Oh fuck me.”

           “I think that’s her plan, Dean,” Roman said, pushing his way in to get on the bed with you. Roman kissed you passionately, his hands roaming up your waist to settle on your breasts. “Is that what you were planning, baby girl? You planning on fucking us?”

           You blushed hard, nodding shyly.

           Roman rolled over, you settling on top of him. His fingers dug into your thighs. “Well, are you two going to keep standing there all star struck or are you going to join us?” He brought you down for a kiss, his mouth soft against yours, his beard scratching against your mouth. Hands found your waist, a muscular chest pressing to your back.

           “You look good on his lap, darlin’,” Dean whispered in your ear. “You almost look too good kissing my boy.” There was a flurry of motion next to you as Dean waved Seth over. Seth was enthusiastically shedding his clothes, soon pulling your mouth from Roman’s to kiss you fiercely, his hands tangling into your hair. You whimpered into Seth’s mouth. “How is this gonna work?” Dean asked. “All three at once? One at a time?”

           Roman pulled you from Seth gently, making you whimper at the loss of Seth’s mouth against yours. “How do you want us, baby girl? I know this is a lot. We can go one at a time, take it easy for our first time.”

           “I…” You looked down at your hands. “One at a time? I would like one at a time.” Roman smiled up at you, that smile that made your entire chest tighten with how soft and loving it was. “Who do you want first?”

           You looked between the three of them, head reeling at just the thought of being with any of them. “I-“

           “How about you ride Roman for us, sweetheart?” Seth whispered in your ear. “You’re already on top of him and he could fuck you open for us, let us see you ride that thick cock of his.” He turned your face towards him, kissing you. “Dean and I can occupy ourselves watching you for a bit before you get to us. Roman will take good care of you.” He took Dean’s hand and pulled him away from the bed, the two of them settling on slowly undressing each other while Roman stripped. You watched as he revealed his tan skin to you, his body thick and powerful.

           “You ready for me, baby girl?” he whispered. He helped you shed your lingerie, smiling when you were bare to him. He touched your breasts softly, admiring you as he left a blazing trail down your torso until his fingers delved into your folds, your pussy already soaked from their kisses. Roman slid his finger into you. Your back arched at his touch, your hands finding purchase on his chest as he played with you, his fingers working you into a moaning mess on top of him. You felt his cock poking at your thigh, his length impressive. Roman sat up, wrapping his arms around you. His fingers left your pussy to position his cock at your entrance, waiting for you to sink onto him. You took him inch by inch, his cock filling you in ways you hadn’t been filled. You threw your head back in pleasure as your hips met his snugly, your body glowing with pleasure as he started to lift you up and down his dick, his soft moans filling your ears.

           You heard a moan to your left. You looked to see Dean and Seth softly kissing, Dean’s hand wrapped around Seth’s cock as they glanced at you from time to time, Roman deep inside of you. The sight pushed you closer to your impending climax. Roman drew your attention back to him for a moment, his voice husky in your ear as he asked you if you liked the sight of Dean and Seth together. You nodded enthusiastically. Roman pulls you down to stay on his cock, making you grind down on him. His thumb finds your clit, a devilish smile tugging at his mouth when you practically screamed, so close to coming, yet not quite there. You look over at Seth and Dean to see them both looking at you, Dean looking wild eyed and horny while Seth looked wanton and needy. The sight sent you over the edge, your pussy clenching around Roman’s cock. Roman groaned loudly, his grip tightening on your thighs.

           “I’m gonna come, baby girl. Where do you want it?” he whimpered. “Where do you want it? You want it on you, where the boys can lick it off? Or do you want it in you, where they can fuck you with come as lube? Where, baby girl?”

           “Fuck, inside, please?” you whimpered, tugging on his hair.

           “Dirty girl,” he whispered. He fucked up into you, bouncing you up and down until he was coming with a loud groan, filling you. He mouthed over your neck lazily as he came down, softening inside you. He collapsed backwards, waving his arm at Dean and Seth.

Seth lifted you carefully, putting you onto all fours. “This okay, sweetheart?” he asked, his rough hands running up your back softly.

You wiggled your ass back at him, dropping onto your elbows. “Please, Seth?”

He chuckled, smoothing his hand over your ass. “You look so beautiful like this, with Roman’s come dripping out of you.” He rubbed his thumb over your entrance, gathering your mixed juices. He licked it, humming in satisfaction. “Such a good girl.” He fisted his cock a few times before sliding into you, Roman’s come making it a very easy slide. You whimper, your pussy already sensitive from Roman and already on the brink of coming again. Seth took hold of your hips. He pulled out just to slam back into you, making you cry out as he was rougher than Roman, but you loved it. He pounded into you, one of his hands leaving your hip to play with your breast. Seth leaned forward, pressing his chest to your back. “You look so good taking every inch of me like you’re doing. Look at you, our girl, so good to us.”

You whimpered at his words, fucking yourself back onto his cock in earnest, so close to another release. Seth slid his fingers from your breast down your stomach and to your pussy, his fingers finding your clit with ease. He made fast, little circles over it, making you come hard all over him as he continued to fuck you, his other hand falling to the small of your back as he came hard, his hips stuttering against yours until he was done. He fell over to the side, panting hard. You let yourself lie down. He pulled your mouth to his for a quick kiss before he let go of you.

Dean rolled you over onto your back, his eyes gentle as he looked down at you. “If you want, we can stop now. I’m sure you’re already worn out and I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his voice raspier than usual. You respond by pulling him down for a kiss, spreading your legs to accommodate him. He chuckled at your enthusiasm, sitting back on his heels to look at you. “You’re a mess with my boys come in you, look at that.” He slid his fingers over your cunt, pulling his fingers away covered in come. You open your mouth. He slides his fingers into your mouth, moaning when you suck his fingers clean. “You look so good like this.” He lifted your legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he smirked down at you. He slid into you, making you come just from how sensitive you were. “F-Fuck.” He pulled your hips up, fucking into you like it was the last thing he was ever going to do, moans and curses falling from his lips as he fucked down into you.

“Dean, please,” you whimpered, hands falling to his face, scratching lightly over his stubbled cheeks. He kissed your palm before he started pounding into you, his eyes going wild again as he fucked you hard. You came again, falling back and letting him ravage you, letting him fuck you into the mattress until he came, his voice shot as he groaned your name. It took him a while to get soft, your legs falling to the sides of his hips. He fell on top of you, his head on your chest.

“You’re a mess, baby girl,” Roman said as he pulled Dean from you, laying the leaner man to your side. Roman left to get a towel, returning to clean you up gently. You thanked him, a soft smile gracing your face as you relaxed onto the amazingly soft mattress. Dean kisses your cheek as Seth collapses onto the bed. Seth pulls you close, nuzzling his nose into your neck as Dean holds you from behind. Roman came back and smiled fondly at you three. “Look at my favorite people all snuggled together. Is there room for one more?” All three of you reach out for him, making the large man laugh. He climbed behind Dean, curling around him. “Should we sleep and, in the morning, round two?”

“You mean round four?” you teased, smiling at him.

They all laughed. “Let’s sleep,” Seth mumbled.

You fell asleep with your boys around you, happier than you’d ever felt, and safer than you’d ever been. And it was absolutely and utterly perfect.


End file.
